


Dreams of Motherhood

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: "I'm in love with you." His eyes narrowed, sharply. Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult humor, Lemon in chapter 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Emi hissed, furious, indignant, and stormed off, walking ahead of Rika and Maou, grinding her teeth. "Just _shut up_ -!"

Rika giggled, faintly, before turning to Maou, who was walking, calmly, beside her. "Hey, don't those jeans make Emi's butt look _amazing_ -?"

Emilia _froze_ , flushed, eyes wide, and stopped walking, immediately, unconsciously, _in spite of herself_ , listening in, to hear Maou's reply.

The king of Hell, _well-aware of Emi listening in,_ facing away from him, a few steps ahead, just shrugged, noncommittally, despite eyeing the Hero's read end, grinning faintly, out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Emi-!" Rika smirked, mischievously, turning to the Hero. "Maou said your ass is _incredible_ -"

Emi squeaked, bright red, whirling around to face her older friend. " _He did not_ -!"

Maou coughed, awkwardly, turning slightly away, and Emi's jaw dropped, confused, for a moment, before gasping, and glaring at him, heartbeat racing, veins throbbing, threateningly, in her forehead. " _What-?!"_

Maou grinned, meeting her glare, calmly, before raising an eyebrow.

"To be fair, I _did_ say that earlier-" His eyes narrowed, slightly smug.

" _You_...!" Emi squealed, pulse pounding, radiantly crimson. " _P-pervert, stop looking at my butt-!"_

Rika cackled, delighted. " _Oh_ , Emi…He can't help it, your ass is _too magnificent,_ it's like a magnet for Maou's eyes-"

The Hero yelped, flushed, covering her red face with both hands, furious. " _It isn't_! Stop talking about my ass-!"

Maou laughed, highly amused, shaking his head, resuming his long, striding pace, while Rika grinned, matching his steps, thrilled, alongside him, towards Emilia.

"You can't blame him, Emi. Your _beautiful, strong hips_ appeal to his _desire for an heir-"_

Maou cackled, covering his eyes, as Emi shrieked, blushing furiously. " _S-Stop it-!_ _I just have an ordinary butt-!"_

"That's right, Rika-" Maou grinned, wickedly, turning to the brunette. "Stop pestering the Hero. Being _flat_ is her comfort zone, she isn't ready to accept her ass for what it is-"

Emi screeched, glowing red, steaming, and kicked Maou in the shins. He laughed, cursing faintly, under his breath.

A moment of silence. Rika giggled madly, and kept walking.

As they walked together, following her noiselessly, a moment later, with Rika looking, unbearably smug, from the Hero to the Demon King and back, Emi's heart was beating mercilessly in her chest, and her thoughts raced…

_(Two hours later)_

Emi stood, in front of the mirror, in her room, nervously, flushed, appraising her rear end.

Her heart was still hammering inside her, as she thought of Maou…

She cocked her hips, once, briefly, before shaking her head, bright red, _terribly_ ashamed, slightly excited.

_Does…Does Maou really think my butt is…_

_magnificent…?_

She groaned, a moment later, face-palming, before clicking the lights off, crawling onto her bed, shimmying under the sheets, and curling up, tightly, on her side.

In the silence, she could feel her heartbeat racing; against her will, she imagined Maou, telling Rika that _those jeans made her ass look incredible_ …

She squeaked, glowing red, burying her face in a pillow, _thinking of_ _Maou watching her hips,_ _deciding that she'd make a great mother for his children…_

A moment of silence, as Emi strained to calm her fluttering heart.

Rika claimed that Maou was _in love with her._ Of course, she'd _never_ believe it, but…Even _Alciel_ had, _grudgingly_ , told her that the king of Demons had _feelings_ _for_ _her_ …

_And Emi was in love with Maou_ , oh, was she _ever_ in love with Maou…

She wanted him to _love her_ , she wanted him to look at her with lusty eyes, she wanted him to…. _to touch her…_  
She wanted to have Maou's _children_ , _she wanted to be a mother_ , there was a fierce, instinctual urge, _constantly_ _building_ inside her, to be held by Maou, to nurse his babies, _to give birth_ , to hear little Maous tottering about the house…

She yelped, quietly, weakly, in her bed, rolling around, impotently, on the mattress.

_It was the most frustrating thing._

And she'd be _damned_ if Maou ever found out…

Silence.

Slowly, _slowly_ , the hero drifted off to sleep, flinching, uncomfortable, heat swirling inside her, thoughts of the demon king entirely demanding her tired mind.

_(In Emi's dreams)_

In her Dreams, Emi stood, in her room, in front of the Mirror…

She was _older_ , _much_ older, maybe forty, _forty something_ , and she looked _tired_ …Drained, somehow, sad…

Maou appeared, from nothingness, behind her, grinning, and he looked _exactly the same_ , full of youth, full of life, and _energy_ , _charisma_ , his usual charisma, leaking from his every pore.

She turned to him, yearning, and her heart _longed_ for him…Emi opened her mouth, to express her feelings, to say what she _so desperately_ wanted to communicate to him, _to tell him her feelings_ , her _overwhelming_ _feelings_ , all the love that was coursing through her, to tell him how much she _loved_ him, and _wanted him,_ but instead, she yelled at him, angrily.

He grinned, frustrated, and teased her; Somehow, Emi was powerless to stop herself, they were _arguing_ , fighting, bitterly, and she wanted to scream, to stop fighting with him, _she wanted to cry_ , she wanted to fall at his feet and beg him to love her, to tell him that she loved him, and needed him, but she just kept _arguing_ , _kept fighting_ , and when she looked into his eyes, he looked so _sad_ …

She was _horrified_ , _she could see it_ , _so clearly_ , in his eyes, that he _wanted_ her, _that he loved her_ , but she wouldn't let him say it, she just screamed at him, aggravated.

_Her dream changed…_

Emi was sitting, anxiously, in a doctor's office, waiting, alone, in a small, grey room.

Nothing happened, nothing moved, in the silence, and she felt somehow _sick_ , or claustrophobic, it was _incredibly unpleasant_ , and the hero couldn't shake the feeling that she was _missing something_ , that something was _missing_ , or someone, _someone was missing_ , someone warm, someone kind and loving, and gentle…

She felt so _alone_ , so frightened…

Emilia was helpless, she couldn't move, she couldn't leave, she couldn't even stand up, and she felt _old_ , _unhappy_ , _out of place._

She was _trapped_ , _lonely_ , and as time passed, _hours seemed to fly by_ , as she waited, miserable, in the cold, tiny room.

Finally, a doctor, a kindly, older woman in a white coat, with grey hair, cracked the door open, and stepped inside.

After a moment of silence, the doctor placed her hand on Emi's shoulder, and the hero felt herself shudder, a terrible, _ominous_ sensation filling her, sending shudders down her spine.

"I'm so sorry, Emi. _You're too old_ , your body can't support a child…" The old doctor sighed, and Emi froze, heartbeat stopping, horrified. " _You can't have children anymore."_

Emi felt _tears_ in her eyes, and she cried, rubbing her eyes with trembling, balled fists, heart aching; the _crushing loneliness_ inside her seemed to grow dull, numbing, sore…

The hero wanted to scream, but she only sobbed, helplessly, as the doctor faded away, and she was left, alone, weeping, holding her head, in the cold, grey room.

_The dream changed again._

Emi was no longer alone, she was no longer frightened, or cold…

She looked up, feeling refreshed, feeling like herself again, young, healthy, full of life and energy, and saw Maou, sitting across from her, watching her, grinning, on a couch.

A pleasant fire crackled in a hearth, a calming fireplace, to her left, and she looked around, bewildered. The atmosphere was so _relaxing_ , and so familiar…

She heard Maou speak, and she turned to face him, excitedly, but she couldn't understand his words…Emi just watched him, confused, as he talked to her, and she could see his mouth moving, she could hear his voice, but his words were incomprehensible to her…

Somehow, just hearing him speak, just hearing his kind, gentle tone, made her feel so _happy_ …She glowed, despite wondering what he was saying, despite being slightly bamboozled, as she looked deep into his eyes.

The king of demons stood up, slowly, intently, and she watched as he crossed the room, to her, eyes wide. Maou set his hand under her chin, and angled her face up, to him, as she realized he was going to _kiss her._

She tried to speak, tried to say something, _anything_ , as her heart raced, and her cheeks flushed, but she found she couldn't say a word.

Maou pressed her backwards, down onto a soft, fluffy surface, that seemed to swallow her up, as he met her lips, and she sighed, delighted, her body humming. He embraced her, and Emi wrapped her arms around his neck, as he stroked her cheek, and began to peel her clothes off.

She gasped, feeling his hands on her, feeling him touch her, rubbing into her, and her body reacted, under him, shivering, heart hammering, thrilled.

Maou kissed her again, and her eyes drifted closed, as sweet, soft music played in her ears, soothing her…She could feel Maou, working her panties off, raising her dress, a beautiful, white dress, that flowed down around her…

"I love you, Emilia." He whispered to her, and his voice was sharp, ringing, clear, reverberating through the room, and through her body. She squeaked, heat rushing through her, unbelievable joy and pleasure surging up in her body, as the meaning of his words clicked in her mind…

"I-I love you-" She stammered, desperately, flushed, overcome, as she felt a strange pressure between her legs…Emi looked up at him, into his eyes, as he raised himself above her, and she realized he was going to _penetrate her_ , he was going to take her _virginity_ , she was going to be pregnant, with his babies, and be a mother, and have a family, with Maou…

Emi woke up, shuddering, gasping, panting, in a cold sweat, heart hammering, bright red.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it? I hope so!**

**I'll put the next chapter up ASAP, If you're into it!  
**

**As usual, consider checking out my Youtube channel, I'd absolutely love you if you did~ You can find it under the name "Extra Victory", if you're interested <3**

**See you next time-  
**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started with chapter 2 right away~  
**

  


_(Ten minutes later)_

The hero was wordless, speechless, _breathless_ , as she climbed up, out of her bed, and stripped the sheets off the mattress, before climbing, slightly unsteady on her feet, thoughts swimming, into the bathroom, for a shower.

Somehow, the _terror_ and _loneliness_ of her dreams still haunted her, she could _still feel the agony_ , the _silence_ , the pain of sitting in that doctors office, _of hearing that she couldn't have children,_ of hearing that she was _too old_ , that she wasted her youth, wasted her life…

_Wasted her life denying her feelings for Maou..._

Emi looked in the mirror, over her sink, and touched her face, tentatively.

She was still _young_ , she was beautiful, she was healthy and…

The hero rubbed her stomach, distracted, thinking of the womb she knew was inside her…

She thought of Maou; blushing, faintly, as she turned the hot water tap on, and stepped into the refreshing stream of heated liquid, with steam coiling up around her, trying to clear her mind.

There was somethng _extremely disturbing_ about her memories of the dream she experienced first, her memories of looking into a mirror and seeing an _old face,_ seeing Maou, _loving him so desperately,_ wanting him so badly, but being _unable to do anything about it…_

She shivered, unhappily, thinking of that dream, thinking of that sequence, recalling _how badly she had wanted to collapse, sobbing into his arms,_ but was only capable of screaming at him, arguing with him…

Emi washed her hair, thoughtfully, shaking her head, heart still racing, faintly, inside, still somewhat on edge. She struggled to suppress the uncomfortable, _almost painful_ memories of that disturbing nightmare…

She tried, desperately, to get her mind on something else, but settled instead, almost against her will, on thinking of that last dream...

The hero thought of her third dream, helplessly, bright red, flushed, recalling her time with Maou next to the fire...

A moment of silence, as she just contemplated, slightly miserable, heart racing, under the hot water.

_I…I have to tell him…_ She thought, thoroughly sour, _utterly unwilling_ to allow her dreams to be representative of her future. _I have to tell Maou, that…_

_That I-_

Emi felt herself trembling, recalling her delight, recalling how _thrilled_ she was, when she heard Maou say that he _loved her,_ in her dream…

The hero's heart strained, beating out of time, as her thoughts drifted to him, to him _pushing her down_ , touching her, thinking of his hands, _wandering along her body, stripping her clothes off…_

"N-Nooo…" She wailed, furiously red, scrubbing her hair, rubbing her fingers harshly against her scalp, but was unable to avoid thinking of him _kissing her,_ pressing his lips against her, whispering sweet things to her…

She realized, all of a sudden, eyes wide, standing straight up, that in her dream, she'd been wearing a _white dress_ … _A beautiful, shimmering, white wedding dress…_

Emi finished her shower, miserable, still caught up in her dreams _, forced to consider which of the three dreams she wanted to become her reality…_

The hero Toweled herself off, furiously, highly upset, miserable, inconsolable, and considered her options, plopping herself down on the mattress in her bedroom.

Somehow, _Somehow_ , she had to face her feelings, and screw up the courage to _confess to the demon king…_

_Somehow..._

_(Three days later)_

"So…" Maou wondered, walking, curiously, beside the hero, casting her an inquisitive glance. "What's going on, Emi-?"

"Nothing's _going on_. Do I need a _reason_ to enjoy a walk with my-" Emi sniffed, turning her nose up, faintly red, incredibly nervous, before trailing off, eyes wide, lamely.

Maou met her unsteady gaze, eyebrow rising slowly.

"With…My friend-?" She snapped, flushed, glaring sourly away, poignantly.

He laughed. "I guess not. Well, it's pretty hot out. Why don't we get some ice cream-?"

"That…" Emi struggled with her _overwhelming_ impulse to be combative and confrontational. "That sounds nice-"

He grinned, and led them, casually, over to a street vendor, who was occupied with serving two giggling school girls.

Emi fidgeted, anxiously, in place, next to Maou, who looked calm and collected as ever; heartbeat racing, faintly, inside her, conflicting feelings dancing in her chest.

_Today…_ She promised herself, insisting. _I'll tell him today, no matter what-_

Maou stepped up the window, as the little girls ran off, delighted, holding rainbow snowcones, and the vendor leaned out them, jovially. "What'll it be?"

The king of demons considered this, thoughtfully, for a moment. "Vanilla, please."

Emi smirked at him, smug. "Boring."

He met her eyes, twitching, grinning, but said nothing.

"And for your girlfriend-?" The ice cream man jotted down a quick note on his notepad.

Emi jumped slightly, heartbeat accelerating, heat rising in her cheeks, choked, breathless, and Maou just turned to her, at ease, grinning wickedly, very distinctly _not correcting the man_. "What are you having, _hun_ -?"

Emi squirmed, biting her tongue, glowing red, _well-aware_ that Maou was just teasing her, before stammering. "I-I'd like a strawberry waffle cone, with sprinkles-"

Maou snickered, under his breath, from beside her.

"What-!" She squeaked, whirling around to face him, slightly red, crossing her arms.

"No, sounds good-" He met her glare head on, eyes glinting.

She hissed, flustered, flushed, jabbing his chest with her finger. "I like sprinkles, so what-!"

"Excellent. Keep your inner child satisfied, Emi. Maybe after I can take you to the playground-"

The Ice cream man snorted, chuckling, and Emi yelped, blushing, but Maou cut her reply off, turning to face the window again, as the vendor handed Maou Emi's ice cream. The king of Demons passed the waffle cone to the hero, who sniffed, bright red, and munched on it, frustrated.

**Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

**I hope so! Catch me here, or on my Youtube channel, @Extra Victory if you're interested in shipping, fictional couples, romance in anime and manga, video games, and more! I just uploaded part 3 of my video series analyzing every detail of Jellal and Erza's relationship from Fairy Tail! Doing Maou and Emilia next~  
**

**See you in the update!  
**

 


End file.
